Raining Pebbles
by Stop'nGo Girl
Summary: OC SI. Akane just wanted to make her mundane days a little less boring (being born rich sometimes did have drawbacks). Turns out even when you're the wealthiest person in Iwagakure you can't escape the life of a ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Key Terms

Bocchan = young master/young lord

ojou - sama = young lady from an influential family

* * *

Raining Pebbles

* * *

As a baby you have a lot of time to think in between the phases of 'holy shiz i'm hungry' and 'someone please change me because i'm sitting in my poop'.

So Maruyama Akane used to have many, many questions like...

Is reincarnation real, or is this the afterlife?

That sounds like Japanese, why does that sound like Japanese?

Does pride as a grown woman in a baby's body, REALLY matter if i'm starving and can't talk yet?

These questions cycled in her mind for a whole season, before she reached a sad conclusion. There was no point in wondering all these questions if she couldn't find the answers to them. It was like trying to prove deities were real and always looking for signs of their existence, which some individuals devoted their life to figuring out - but Akane was not one of those people.

So she decided to accept it, accept the new world around her and the new life that was given to her.

So she didn't kick up a fuss when she became hungry, merely wailed quietly until someone came to feed her. She accepted the warm hugs and quite liked the feeling of being carried as she was lulled to sleep. The moment she turned three months old, she began to become more cognizant of the world around her. She explored as babies would, as she plastered her hand over different objects, taking in the textures of smooth silk and rough tatami mats. Akane would focus on listening to foreign conversations, picking up words and associations as she continued to learn. Growing up as a baby was easier than she thought and the youngest Maruyama was content with the beginnings of her rebirth.

She had even begun to develop an appreciation for this new life (like a lot).

Not that Akane just forgot about her past life, she still remembered it well. The woman had been 26, a civil service worker, with a stable 9 to 5, but it was boring and she held little passion for it. She had a small clique of friends, and a very loving family. But it wasn't really anything special. (She loves them very much and will still miss them dearly, but it's not anything out of the ordinary)

But at her second chance of life, it was like she was reborn into a fairy tale.

She realized as she was slowly swaddled in silk robes - incredibly comfy and a godsend in the sweaty afternoons of summer, and had been attended by several women bringing her a new toy after every cry that she was no longer ordinary.

In this world she was a spoiled and pampered princess.

Except, well - she wasn't technically a princess but rather a daughter born to a very wealthy and influential family. She had been blessed to be born as the grand-niece to the Daimyo of the Land of Earth (ethnocentric name if you asked her), and her maternal grandfather ensured the relationship between the Village Hidden within the Rocks and the Land of Earth was peachy keen perfect (you protect us, we give you food and other necessities).

Akane supposed she was born lucky, being spoon-fed luxuries and leisure, she would have an easy life. Despite her mundane days being rather routine and boring like her previous life, the thought of living lavishly and security of knowing her future was pretty much guaranteed, would make this second go of life a cake walk.

Well, only if she followed the rules of high society...

But that can't be too hard can it?

* * *

Akane is forever thankful she was reborn a month younger than her cousin Tetsuya. He was her mile-stone marker, and if she had relied on her past knowledge of babies it would have spelled trouble.

In her previous life Akane, as the eldest in a large family, had many younger siblings and cousins to take care of. Thus, it became ingrained in her to recognize the exact months babies should be able to smile, crawl, talk, walk, etc. So, when she was able to pick her head off the ground and start crawling at three months instead of the normal 7-10 months, she thought she was a bigger anomaly than she already was.

But her fear drained immediately as her mother picked her up and cooed sweetly. An even bigger surprise, was when her aunt Emiko encouraged Tetsuya who was already toddling on two feet at four months, to walk towards her.

In this new world, children developed quickly. Physical development jumped after a few months after birth and motor development that shouldn't have started till she was at the earliest 2 years old, like turning the page of a book without ripping it into shreds, started at 9 months.

Thus, at the age of two the duo had begun their calligraphy lessons. Pudgy hands could grab brushes and swirl Kanji in determined strokes. The final product although lacking the elegance and grace of the famed art, had straight and even strokes resembling symbols.

Tetsuya and Akane could hold conversations and read simple sentences before 2, and were expected to study the works of famed scholars at the age of 3. Brain development occurred so quickly, the youngest Maruyama felt like she was moving on auto-pilot. Days blurred by as she realized she only recalled memorable experiences and discarded the rest as babies did. To her, she was in a 3 year old's body doing activities 7 year old's were capable of.

This experience further solidified the fact she was _definitely_ not in Japan like she had thought, and drew a conclusion she was possibly not even from the earth she knew of.

* * *

Akane's days were routine as they consisted of waking up, grooming, food, and lessons. Her education varied from reading scriptures, flower arrangement, to learning music, all qualities expected of a young girl in her household. The instruction was a little less droll when she was accompanied by her cousin.

"Straighten your back, bocchan."

Tetsuya let out an anguished sigh as he attempted to correct his lackadaisical position. His black cowlick sprang out of his neatly combed hair and it took him every ounce of childish restraint not to smooth it down and even more restraint to not muss it up just to spite their teacher. Perhaps it is was a shame Akane put on the persona of a stickler, making life harder for her cousin. The mantra her uncle continually used to scold the boy would always be, "If Akane can do it, you must do it better."

The woman in a child's body likes to think that her uncle isn't trying to be sexist (she knows he is a little, it's hard not to be in the patriarchal society she was born into), but he is attempting to groom his heir. For even though Tetsuya is only 3 years old, he will be the next lord of the family and his role is crucial to ensure their descendants and legacy will be able to prosper. So he must learn and he must excel, Akane's uncle expects nothing but the best.

"You as well, ojou-sama."

Akane sat ramrod straight, ignoring the prickling sensation going up and down her legs. If she had learned anything in her past life coming to her current one it was self-control. Unlike her black haired cousin, she would listen to her teachers and she would do as they said without complaint because it was _always_ the better option. As Tetsuya had his role as the Maruyama heir, Akane had her own.

She stared at their teacher Mitsuka, who's eyes as dark as a crow stared back at her approvingly. The elderly women with smooth hair tied neatly into a salt and pepper bun, nods as her young mistress complies to her words. They move onto their next lesson, Akane, who will focus on her more feminine duties in the afternoon as Tetsuya switches teachers to discuss the basics of economy to foster his growth as a young lord.

Akane stared enviously at her cousin's retreating back. Although the young girl knows she would hate to sit in on lessons about supply and demand, she wished some of her lessons had a form of academic rigor to them. Her underlying curiosity to learn about the world around her, resulted in an interest to learn everything about this new world. But she would lose her inquisitive thoughts the moment Tetsuya would relay information about percentages and rates of economic growth. The young girl had never been fond of numbers and mathematics in her previous life, a trait that continued onto her new one.

So she relented and began to listen as Mitsuka-sensei instructed her on the symbolism of flower colors, at least they were beautiful to look at.

It is only a little while later that the shoji door slides open and her raven haired cousin looks at the scene with a frown.

"Why does Akane have to do that? It's stupid. No one cares if the flowers are in the front or back."

The youngest Maruyama cannot help the small twitch of her lips as she contains her laughter. Her cousin is cute, always defending her even though all that is in his mind is for them both to go and play ninja. (But it is not in the way young shinobi or civilians play, no, as young lords and ladies the most they can do is tell stories and meander around the courtyard with a hop in their step)

Mitsuka looks on with her lips pressed against each other. There is a fine line she must walk to be our respected teacher, and disciplining her future lord. "It is a practice for young ladies, bocchan may not understand because you are a boy."

At this, Tetsuya only scowls.

But Akane is smarter and can read the context clues as Mitsuka embeddes not only the meaning of flowers but the intricacies of talking to members of the inner court. Which is why Akane gratefully learns this information and absorbs it into her mind. Akane will continue to learn about pretty things such as reciting sweet poems, arranging flowers, and dancing as those are the things that will save her from being married off to just any lord.

She will be groomed to be a perfect bride, sought out by pot bellied old men and to her hope a young agreeable lord that will benefit Tetsuya and the family. As Tetsuya is to her Uncle, Akane is to her mother, and she will be the woman her mother was supposed to be.

That is her role.

* * *

The Maruyama household have a few rules every member must follow, and one of them is, dinner will always be eaten together. It does not matter if uncle has business with others, it doesn't matter if someone is ill, it doesn't matter if relatives are hostile towards each other. They are family, and they will all rise and prosper together or they will all go down as one. Her aunt, her mother's little sister, is the only exception to the rule. As a woman who married into another family, per tradition she had moved into her husband's compound and resides in the capital.

Her grandfather Maruyama Toyotomi is the previous lord of the the household. Wrinkly hands stroked his graying beard as he looked down from his seat at the head of the table, "How was your meeting with Onoki?"

Her uncle paused as he set down his chopsticks, a crease forming on his forehead as he answered, "They're sending out more troops, the skirmishes are getting too close to the border for my liking." Maruyama Iemitsu sat on her grandfather's right, both mirror images of each other except for the jet black hair of her uncle and the graying strands of Toyotomi's hair.

A loud throaty grunt emits at the head of the table, "The Land of Fire is getting rather ambitious, filthy liars all of them."

Akane remains silent, as most children do at the dinner table. But she wants to put in her two cents about how strange the beginnings of the Third Shinobi War is. She found it odd how the Village Hidden in the Leaves, would declare war on Iwagakure after just finishing another war prior. She had figured their priority would be to recuperate and build up their forces after their fight with Amegakure, _instead_ they were pointing fingers and accusing Iwagakure of invasion. But all the same, Akane wasn't the slightest bit worried because she was confident Iwagakure, who's military strength far surpassed Konohagakure, would end up victorious.

Her black orbs blinked as she heard Iemitsu continue on with the conversation, "Onoki-san also wishes to dine with us a week after our visit to the Daimyo."

Tetsuya shot her a glance from across the table, at the news, his toothy grin the opposite of Toyotomi's ire. "Hmph, so close to Children's day! He still has no tact after all these years!"

Aunt Emiko, forever the peacemaker, tucked a stray brown hair behind her ear as a gentle smile graced her features, "Perhaps he should come here instead? It will do well for him, to be out of his residence." _away from the reminders of war_ goes unsaid.

There is an exchange of glances, so quick the young girl wouldn't have spot it if she al wasn't already waiting for the Lord of the household's usual scathing remarks concerning the Tsuchikage . Her mother, Sunako, and her uncle look at each other with pursed lips and the smallest crease on their brows. The action is fleeting, but Akane can only feel cold dread fill her as she watches her mother smiles sweetly.

"Then we must prepare for his visit, it is the first time in years after all."

The warmth of her smile never reaches her eyes.

* * *

"No, no, no!"

It's hard not to flinch at the anger behind those words but Akane does not move an inch, too used to the scolding.

"Akane-sama, I need you to put your heart and mind into it," her music teacher, Manaka, preaches. "What are you trying to convey in this piece? What do you want it to do?"

Her fingers abandon her koto as she places her hands on her lap, eyes unwavering at the young woman's sharp stare. "I want mother to feel relaxed and joyful when listening to my music."

The gaze sharpens as Manaka digs deeper, "You cannot just form intent, you must envision. What brings Maruyama-sama joy?"

The black haired child knows the only thing that would make Sunako's heart soar is if her so-called father would return, from wherever he was - whether it be from some hovel in Iwa or rising from the dead. However she will never let those words leave her lips, cannot tarnish her mother's reputation and instead says, "When she's in the garden drinking tea while enjoying the scenery of the cherry blossoms."

Manaka brings her face close enough for Akane to spot the flecks of green in her hazel eyes, and hears her instructor jab the tatami mats with her finger as she enunciates, "Then, that is what I want you to convey in your piece. As you pluck each string I want each sound to have meaning. I want you to make me see cherry blossoms and that garden to the very last petal."

Manaka is the only one who pushes Akane to her limits, and for that she is grateful. However the manner that the brown haired woman speaks to the youngest Maruyama is borderline social suicide, if her music teacher were to ever instruct Tetsuya in the same way, she would not only be fired with no future for employment but receive 15 lashings to the legs.

Akane's gaze sharpen with determination as black orbs meet hazel, and feels the taut string beneath her fingers bend as she begins to pluck at them. Akane breathes in and feels herself tremble as she focuses, closing her eyes and envisioning the memory of her mother sitting in the garden. With a slight gust of wind that makes her mother's hair blow and the scent of cherry blossoms filling the air. Her fingers work faster, picks up the pace as her hands fly across the koto as she begins to pluck in quick succession.

"More, Akane-sama."

The stinging of her fingers worsen as she continues playing, her abdomen on fire from either sitting too long or eating a questionable candy Tetsuya asked her to try earlier in the day. But the warmth blossoms throughout her body and she can feel the tips of her fingers grow hot as she nears the end of her song. Akane stills herself to take slow deep breathes as she brings shaking hands onto her lap. She can never describe the feeling after Manaka's lessons - it's exhilarating like the feeling she used to get when her adrenaline was pumping from activity, blood thrumming through her veins as a wave of euphoria washes over her. A feeling she would never receive outside of her lessons, not in her role as a fragile young mistress groomed to be a prized bride.

Similar to her mother when speaking of the Tsuchikage , there's a glint in hazel eyes of the short bobbed haired, woman paired with a sweet smile, "Excellent, it felt like I was really there."

"Thank you, Manaka -sensei."

* * *

The toddler slides the shoji door open, smiling at the sight of a black-haired beauty gazing out the window in thought. Akane glides across the tatami mats, hardly making a sound as she sits down in seiza and waits for her mother's reverie to come to an end. In her previous life she had grown up with the love of two parents and several siblings, in this life she had been brought up with a single mother and loving relatives - no father in sight.

But all the same Sunako was a strong woman, and raised Akane with love and care despite being a social pariah. The raven haired girl vowed she would do anything for her mother to be happy, whether it was to become an easy child to raise or to fill her with so much love it would fill the void in her mother's heart.

Soft hands tucked a stray hair behind Akane's ear, and suddenly the toddler was alert as she looked into concerned eyes.

"Mother?"

A smile tugged at the woman's lips as she began to speak, the as if knowing the thoughts running in her daughter's head, "My dear, I know you hold me in your heart but please follow your dreams and passion too."

Startled, she shook her head quickly, "Mother, I-"

Delicate hands clasped around her own as a gentle voice coaxed, "Akane, your father doesn't want to see you like this."

The woman trapped in a child't body doesn't comment on the way her mother always talks as if her father is still alive. It does not bode well with Akane as that means one of two things; either her father had abandoned her mother and left her to be a social pariah or her mother is disillusioned.

Her mother with her soft and flawless skin, with her small face and big eyes accompanied by a demure but lovely smile had been the quintessential Yamamoto Nadeshiko in her younger years. Talented in areas of beauty and classic literature she was the perfect trophy bride, academic yet lovely to look at. However, in the eyes of the nobility the number one sought out daughter-in-law of the Land of Earth soon turned into a harlot as her once slim frame became heavy with a child and no husband to claim responsibility.

Aunt Emiko had a different view, a story of star-crossed lovers where her mother and father fell in love despite incredible odds against them. A tale where her father loved both Akane and Sunako dearly, but for their protection had to hide in the shadows. The young girl had appreciated her aunt's attempt to shelter her from the truth she saw, a man probably of commoner or ninja status knocked her mother up and was afraid of the wrath of the Daimyo. It did not change the fact he deserted her mother, it would never change the fact Sunako had faced ridicule from those around her for all these years.

Akane had devoted her life first three years in this new world into grooming herself to be the perfect child. A young mistress who would be obedient, intelligent (but not smart enough to outsmart her future spouse), kind, and most of all beautiful. She would become a woman who would be sought out by many, be a woman who would help the Maruyama household prosper, and most of all be the daughter everyone would remember to be the product of Sunako's love and care.

But what did that matter when her mother looked at her with doe eyes touched with sadness? What if by being a "perfect" daughter she had actually caused her mother pain?

The black-haired child could only smile masking her melancholy with a happy acceptance, "Okay, mother I will."

* * *

 _Dear Father,_

 _Mother and I miss you so dearly, when will I get the chance to meet you? Please be careful during these times, Iwagakure is strong, but I fear the war will get worse. I'm not able to eat my favorite sweets from Hizata confectioneries anymore as our esteemed great uncle passed the ban on all Land of Fire merchants. But it's okay, Mitsuka is trying to teach me how to prepare some sweets. I hope one day you may be able to try them together with mother in the gardens during cherry blossom season._

 _I am practicing with the koto more, Manaka-sensei has taught me a new song recently. I like to imagine how happy I would feel seeing you and mother relax while I play it in the background. I hope you like to listen to music father._

 _Mother says that she hopes that I am more willful with my feelings, do you wish the same father? If so, I will allow myself to be a little bit selfish this time._

 _With much love,_

 _Maruyama Akane_

* * *

Akane had decided it was time to start to be a bit wild, at her mother's suggestion.

To have a little fun, but Tetsuya's idea of fun and her own were not exactly the same.

Protection isn't necessarily needed in Iwagakure. There is no living individual who does not know the existence of Tetsuya and Akane, even if there was, their clothing was always a tell tale sign of being figures of importance. Despite being a few months into war with the neighboring villages, it hardly effected the two Maruyamas'. Guards stood vigilant on the borders and Iwagakure had natural protection from the massive mountainous rocks that surrounded them. No one was allowed inside or outside of Iwagakure unless they were cleared ninja or the Maruyamas themselves. Although there were less shinobi in the village, it did not mean the Household was any less protected.

Akane paused in thought as she re-evaluated her surroundings, as she spots shining metal on foreheads of children not much older than her. There is a heaviness that weighs on her as she looks at a young girl with bangs just a tad too long and the hiate shining underneath. That could have been her, in this time of war and she is forever grateful to be born into her family, despite the constrictions due to her social standing. _But it could have been worse_ , she thought, _I could have been a child soldier._

Something that Tetsuya is still oblivious to, during their walks in the village, as he takes off running past their caretaker and off to find an adventure.

Too used to the young lord running Hiyoko, Tetsuya's personal maid servant, only turns a stern glare at Akane and barks out a firm, "Stay here!" before running after the raven haired boy.

For the first time in her (new life) Akane disobeys and walks.

* * *

Although she had often been confined in the compound, there was always somewhere she wanted to visit. Iwagakure had focused largely on militarianism, and less on their economy which made it easy for her relatives to keep a leash on the shinobi. Due to their poor economy and less than stellar architecture there was only one truly mesmerizing area in all of Iwagakure.

The Stone Monument, located near the Tsuchikage's residence, was serene. In the middle stood the Will of Stone, a pedestal created by the more artistic shinobi representing the ninja way of the shinobi loyal to the Tsuchikage. There was a small pool of flowing water surrounding the pedestal, and Akane had wanted to be adventurous and grab a rock, one of many, that filled the pool. She could hear the inner stickler in her screaming in distress at the very thought of doing something so unexpected.

But she had to, this was where her father and mother (supposedly) met mentioned in Aunt Emiko's love stories.

The small black-haired girl blinked as she stared at someone already lingering at the pedestal. There was only one way to describe him, he was huge.

She observed him from behind, staring at the top of his red straw hat down to the flaring of his scarlet and gray plated armor.

Tentatively she stepped closer, she knew the ninja were always an easily startled bunch and froze the instant he whipped around.

To her surprise his face was young, he couldn't be more than a tall and gangly preteen with a face still clinging to the rest of his baby fat. His eyes were chilling, as his gaze poured a strong sense of distaste as he looked at her. His red eyes began to dart around her, after finding nothing his eyes settled on her once more.

Akane gave a shy smile, hiding how terrified she was actually feeling. Standing still she clasped her hands in front of her and gave him a small bow, not too formal as really he should be the one bowing in her presence. Her bow was returned with a flat stare as he stuffed his hand into his pocket, watching her. The toddler could hear the steady stream of water entering the fountain, and wanted to do nothing more than walk slowly away and be anywhere but there. But she was determined to get that dang rock and be done with her "selfishness" and curl up in her soft bed or play the koto all day.

She walked to the outside edge of the pool and laid down her handkerchief to sit, as Mitsuka would have a conniption if her silk robes imported from the finest of the Land of Fire were damaged.

Her hands were itching to snatch any random rock and just run back to the compound. But every cell in her body screamed how that was NOT a good idea. Instead she smiled plesantly, and looked into scarlet orbs, "What's your name, sir?"

She didn't think he would answer her, but was surprised when she heard a baritone voice answer smoothly, "Han."

"My name is Akane."

By the way he inclines his head, there is something in his stare that she cannot quite figure out. It does not help she can hear the distant calls of a name and cannot focus, "Ojou-sama!"

She can feel her heart beating quicker, thrashing against her rib because what if her mother was disappointed in her little stunt? She blurts her next few words out, already standing and fleeing from the fountain, "I-it was pleasure meeting you, Han-san!"

It doesn't take the young girl long to find a grinning Tetsuya and an enraged woman standing by his side. Hiyoko's forehead is slick from sweat as she pants out, "Ojou-sama! I told you to stay put."

The line is practiced, the same one Tetsuya uses as she lets out a sweet smile and replies, "You were taking too long to come back, and I wanted to go back home. I apologize, Hiyoko."

But her thoughts are hardly focused on the apology as she could only think of how the giant scarlet clad boy stared at her.

Accusing eyes had sparked with familiarity as he gazed at her and it wasn't because she was a Maruyama, it was because she was Akane.

* * *

AN: I was always interested in the politics of the Naruto world which has always been largely ignored (the desire to write this has also stemmed from me watching too many historical dramas). This is going to be very AU.

Originally I was going to have her as the most spoiled bratty girl who didn't give a shit but decided living in a household like this, that character wouldn't have lived long.

Constructive feedback is much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Key Terms

Bocchan : young master/young lord

Ojou-sama : young lady from an influential family

Onee-sama : Older sister

* * *

Raining Pebbles

* * *

"Tetsuya, why have you wandered in the village without supervision, _again_!"

Akane tries her best to focus on her uncle's scoldings, but it's hard for her eyes and thoughts to not wander as the man's reprimand began over twenty minutes ago. It was the first time the young girl was present in the "reflection" room, one of the few areas in the estate that lacked windows resulting in, an unwelcoming humid and dim space. The black-haired child wanted to fan herself, like how her cousin was brazenly doing, in front of their current lord. But under the watchful and mixed emotions coursing between the four adults in the room, she thinks better of it.

Aunt Emiko with her gentle voice, attempts to appease her husband, "Iemitsu, why don't you let him be? He was merely exploring. It is normal for his age."

The Maruyama Head doesn't relent, but there's _finally_ a hint of worry in his irritated voice, "During a time of war like this? What if-"

"They're safe within the village, there is no need to fuss." The eldest occupant of the room switches her gaze from her brother and sends the children a subtle wink, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Ready to pounce, Tetsuya leans forward from his seat, "I agree with Aunt Sunako, that's why it's okay isn't it father?"

The man in the room has his eyebrows drawn, hands thrown up in the air as he realizes where this is going. He retorts angrily "No, it is _not_ acceptable, your actions set a precedence for the Maruyama household. Why can't you-"

The young girl closes her eyes, invisible no longer as her uncle looks at her and pinches the bridge of his nose. Grinning from ear to ear her cousin cheekily asks, "Why can't I be more like Akane?"

The future heir to the Maruyama household was smart for his age, smart and most of all clever. The boy had been excited when his little cousin requested to partake in his adventurous journeys in the village, not only was she becoming more "fun", she was also going to be his favorite way to get back at his father. Tetsuya for all the expectations his family had on him, was still a growing boy who wanted to explore the world, but it never helped when Akane would be the poster child for obedience. Iemitsu spent the longest time berating the child to be more like his role model cousin, who was more like him than his own son in some regards.

"Tetsuya sweetheart," Aunt Emiko is trying to be admonishing but is hardly successful, when a small silly smile makes it's way onto her face.

Feeling bold the young boy continues, "You said that to be a good leader, I must understand the populace of Iwagakure. But how can I do that, when I don't know how shinobi live?"

Sunako brings the fine silk of her sleeve to cover her mouth, as she chuckles and notes, "I believe when we were children, you used the same argument to escape outside, did you not?"

Betrayed, her brother stares at her with wide eyes, "Onee-sama!"

She waves him off and addressed the silent adult in the room, "Hiyoko, speak. You look like you have something to say."

Akane tries her best not to jump, as she hears the loud collision the young woman's head makes with the floor as she bows deeply, "Please Maruyama-sama, I will do better." Her voice is rushed, like word vomit as she continues to spew, "I will make sure the two are safe, they're the precious children of our country. I apologize, no amount of-"

"Hiyoko."

The baritone voice of the current lord is laced with ire, simply addressing the woman is enough to halt her rambling.

"Iemitsu, Emiko, and I are responsible for raising our children. Father will not be notified." As always, it is her mother's gentle voice of reassurance that speaks volumes. She will always, as the eldest of Toyotomi's children, willingly oppose her father's wrath. It is no secret that the previous head had always been harsh with the servants, exile and executions had been common during his reign. It was simple for him to solve his issues with a quick verbal command, an individual would no longer be heard of, it was easy as the Daimyo's brother and even easier to say these incidences were an enemy attempt to harm his grandchildren.

The children of the aging man had inherited the sense of their mother and believed in more humane punishments, and had less of a god-like superiority.

"Thank you," the woman whimpered softly as she exited the room.

The scolding came to draw as it always did, with a soft look from Aunt Emiko and an exasperated sigh from Uncle Iemitsu.

"Oh darling, let the children be. Let them have their adventures while they still can."

"Emiko, it isn't proper _or_ safe."

"You must let them learn, if not Tetsuya will not understand sense."

Only those that have been in danger and learned their lesson, treated others like humans.

Lessons that Daimyos often never learned, and in exchange their lands and their people paid the price.

* * *

Tetsuya never hides his excitement when it comes to Iwagakure as he leans in with curiosity, "Where did you go?"

"The stone monument," the younger Maruyama smiles as her cousin's enthusiasm wanes immediately. "It's as beautiful as they say."

"But that's so close!" He slumps over the table, the fine silks of his yukata wrinkling. The duo sit in momentary silence before the boy springs up again, "You should help me find rock rice cakes, for being so popular I can't find them anywhereeeeee!" He opens his arms and swings wildly around his head, similar to his father an hour ago.

Tired of sitting in seiza the girl switches to sitting with her legs crossed, and asks with confusion, "Why don't you ask the kitchens to bring them?"

"That would take the fun out of it! This is my first mission, like a real shinobi!"

Akane never understands the reasons why Tetsuya obsesses over the ninja, of course it was fascinating to hear stories of individuals walking on walls and forming walls of earth with a flick of their wrist, but it was also unsettling learning those skills had been meant as a way to kill. Perhaps, the reason why her uncle is so frustrated with Tetsuya is because the boy lacks a radar to detect danger.

But again, he is _three_ years old. Akane remembers in her previous life a child who had tried sticking his fingers in an electric socket - now that was a child who lacked a detection for danger. The girl likes to think her cousin will develop more common sense as he ages.

The two jumped as a familiar and stern voice booms through the room, "Well right now, it is time to be a studious young lord and young lady. I am highly disappointed in you two. You will transcribe the sentence, 'I will conduct myself in a manner all young lords and ladies aspire to be' for the next ten pages."

A stack of paper and brushes were set down in front of the cousins, as they exchanged a quick stare of fright before looking into the beady crow like eyes of Mitsuka.

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

He was there again.

Akane tries her best to be quiet as she shuffles towards the stone monument, but fails as her dangling hair ornament clinks like bells. He moves slower than the last time, no longer startled by her presence, as he glances at her from underneath his wide brimmed straw hat. She notes, if his eyes weren't so expressive, it would've been difficult to make out his masked expression.

He has the same accusing eyes, with a hint of recognition.

Clasping her hands together in front of her, and feeling the embroider work of butterflies, she slides down in a bow and addresses the boy, "Greetings Han-san, it is a pleasure seeing you again."

"Good afternoon, Akane." The young lady blinked, she hadn't expected for him to respond.

There is no honorific attached to her name, no 'lady' and certainty no 'miss'. With wide eyes, she still stares - unaccustomed to his lack of respect. Even walking in the village on her daily strolls, the ninja pause and bow, and if Tetsuya stops and stares longer the bow will deepen. Han still doesn't bow, may never, as she wonders if she will ever see the tip of his hat pointed towards her.

It's disconcerting, but refreshing.

Getting over her previous fear of the boy, _because Iwa ninja will never hurt her - can never hurt her_ , despite his hard stare she asks, "How are you today?"

"Good."

Polite, monotone, and one word answers she was used to in her previous life- as a Maruyama, not so much.

Trying to remain pleasant, she continues, "that's wonderful to hear, what was good about it?"

"Having peace and quiet."

The young lady is too well mannered to gape, merely smiles gently as Aunt Emiko does when Uncle Iemitsu says something mildly sexist. Deciding that perhaps conversation is not Han's forte, or social interaction for that matter, she settles in the waiting game. She sets her handkerchief down, and sits in seiza, hoping that the preteen clad in red will leave while Hiyoko is still running after Tetsuya across the village.

She doesn't know how much time has passed by, the sun is still up in the air in the same spot and he has returned to his position staring at the Will of Stone. But from the prickling sensation going up and down her legs, she figures she has been still for at least 30 minutes. Akane would've been confident she had enough patience to wait for him to leave, but thinking back at the desperation in Hiyoko's voice made her uncomfortable.

The young girl did not want to be the reason, for the older woman's death.

Convinced that no matter how much her mother's eyes twinkled in delight or Tetsuya's excited grin at her last escapade, that it was not worth the consequences if it had reached her grandfather's ears.

So this would be the last time, and she would grab the darn rock.

Steeled with conviction she stood and ignored the passing glance of inquisitive red eyes, staring at her reflection she bent down slightly and pulled her long sleeves up as she reached into the water. The pool hadn't been as shallow as she thought, as her elbow dipped into the water. A smooth rock brushed against her fingertips and an unladylike frown made it's way onto her face as she attempted to grasp at it. For all the times of sitting still and performing tea ceremonies with books on her head, Akane still had poor balance and felt a spike of fear as her head dived forward-

Only to be suspended centimeters away from the pool, her sleeves soaked as she had splayed her hands out before her as if it would help brace her body for impact. But she could ignore the water dribbling off her arm, because she finally had the rock in her hand. She could feel a steady tug from her middle, and was no longer in the air as her geta clacked on the ground softly.

Still feeling the adrenaline rush, so similar to when she played the koto she looked at her savior, Han who now stood beside her. "T-thank you."

It was strange, the way he stared at her this time. Impassively with a lack of narrowed eyes and coldness. As if under a spell, compelled by his silence, she continued, "My mother and father had their first meeting here." There was a shift, the fleeting look of recognition on his face was back as she said, "I never met him, but I know he was mother's precious person."

He stayed silent as usual, but mesmerized by the close proximity Akane stared, as his expressive eyes kept flickering between recognition and a conflicting softness.

The young girl smiled brightly this time, taking his distant look as her cue to leave. "Thank you, again."

She didn't think she was meant to hear it, but coming from the quiet boy it seemed to boom in her ears anyway as his words resonated within her, "Take care of it, for your precious person."

* * *

The role of a trophy bride was to be aesthetically appeasing to look at, and although Akane detested the thought of being a possession, she adored the thought of beautification. If she could have pursued her passions in her past life, she would have continued her part-time job as a beauty consultant and perhaps been a cosmetologist. Assisting women and men in their journey to express themselves, to become more confident, and the sheer art of it had brought her many joys. But to some it had been vain, to many it was a mask to hide features, and to her _prior_ family it had been a way to fool others.

But _here_ in her current life, as Maruyama Akane the product of the beauty Sunako, she was expected to only know about beauty and _excel_.

It was to be her strongest asset to the family.

So she took it in stride, and had used her skills to bond with the Maruyama women.

Picking up a coral shade of lipstick she brought it up to Sunako's fair skin, before handing it to her, "Mother this color would bring out your eyes more."

"Aunt Emiko, this would accentuate your lips," as she located a lip pencil to help her aunt's attempts at making her lips fuller.

There's a high pitched noise, that would have grated on the young girl's ears, if it hadn't been from her aunt. "Oh sister! I want a daughter just like Akane!"

She holds the make-up close to her face, no longer allowing the maids to assist her after receiving a rather humiliating remark from her husband. Her honey colored orbs stare into Akane's own, and the young girl wonders when her aunt will begin to appreciate her thick-eyebrows. Smiling gently she appreciates the compliment leaving her aunt's lips, "Tetsuya is my darling boy, but he just doesn't understand how to appreciate beauty! Not like Akane can, he doesn't even appreciate my embroidery on his newest yukata."

The chestnut haired women continues in her musings, before there is an exchange of soft silk passing between hands. "It seems no matter how hard the seamstresses try, their silks aren't even comparable to the Land of Fire's. My threads don't have the beautiful coloring they once had either, when will this war end?"

Sunako holds the kimono against her daughter's skin, a baby blue embellished with large pink dahlias. Brushing the young girl's hair back she comments, "The cost of our clothes has little importance to those on the battlefield, Emiko."

Instead of taking offense to the remark, the younger woman replies, "You know, I do not prioritize these frivolities, not as _Maruyama Iemitsu's_ wife. But Asami will surely have somehow obtained this season's latest yukata from the Land of Fire, and if she makes a remark about us I won't let it slide this time!"

There is a long sigh that escapes her mother's mouth, as Sunako sets the cloth down and corrects, "Asami- _sama_."

The gentle and sweet smile is never on Emiko's usual demure face, as she scoffs at the thought of the daimyo's daughter behind closed doors, "I have had enough of her jealousy. She is clinging to her childish ways and is setting up a poor example! Imagine if her son turns out like her? What will life look like for you when he has the power to-"

 _Take away your noble status, to join your love child's father in the hovel._ Akane thinks as she roughly guesses what her aunt is alluding to.

"Emiko," the black haired women covers her sister-in-law and long time friend's hand in her own and murmurs, "I appreciate your concern but we will do as we always have."

The young girl almost giggles as she spots a familiar pout, Tetsuya makes when he is upset when she eats his last piece of candy, on his mother's face, "At least Akane-chan has several talents to support her."

Turning towards the child in the room, her aunt says firmly, "Akane-chan, Daimyo-sama wants you to play the koto. Do you understand what that means?"

"Yes, Aunt Emiko," she spots the same pursed lips and crease on her mother's brows when talking about the Tsuchikage, but has little time to think as her Aunt sets her in front of the mirror. Trying to ignore the fact that her mother is a social pariah, and how much Asami-sama hated her- would love to see the lovely Sunako scrubbing toilets and kicked from grace.

No, Akane will never let that happen. Will prove that her mother is irreplaceable and will do anything to placate and please the Daimyo.

Unbeknownst to her niece's inner turmoil, Emiko almost grins as she begins to rearrange the young girl's hair. "Good, now let's talk about, how we'll make you look like the upcoming Yamato Nadeshiko, that will surely rile Asami."

* * *

The youngest Maruyama wonders if their meetings are intentional at this point, or if the tall boy spends all his time at the stone monument.

Feeling confident she strides towards him, till she is standing next to him as he faces the Will of Stone in the center of the structure. "Hello Han-san, how do you do?" She asks while nodding in greeting, despite the preaching voice ringing in her head of Mitsuka to be more regal and less like a casual commoner.

"I am well," the voice is flat as always, but for once he looks her in the eyes and asks, "how are you?"

Trying to suppress the excited grin making it's way onto her face, she gently places a colorfully decorated box in between them. "I woke up to a pleasant surprise this morning and wanted to share this with you."

He's suspicious instantly, as eyes narrow slightly and there's a small quirk of his eyebrow. He takes his hand out of his kosode, instead opting to cross his arms.

Unperturbed, because this was both her favorite snack in the whole world and she was starting to feel resolute in befriending the boy who she found enigmatic, she set two handkerchiefs down and plopped on the ground. The young girl, who had slowly become a master of using her appearance to her advantage, looked up at the ninja with big dark brown-almost black eyes. Patting the scarlet handkerchief next to her, she gave him her most award winning smile that even the stiff Iemitsu softened at.

He moved slowly - too slow for her, because she really wanted to rip open the box _now_ \- but that would ruin her self-control, so she waited until the boy stopped shuffling his long limbs on the ground as he tried to get comfortable. She waited a moment for him to get situated, before placing the box on the ground and savoring the feeling of undoing the soft pink ribbon. Opening the box slowly, she thanked whoever had decided to fulfill her addiction to the delicious sweets.

To her surprise when she woke up in the morning, a box of Hizata confectionaires was sitting on her bedside. It hadn't come as a complete surprise as occasionally when she mentioned something in her letters "to her father" there would be an item in question soon after in her room. It did however, confuse the young girl how her mother had gotten them when there was the ban and she never set foot out of the residence. But Akane figured, her mother who had almost been brought to tears when she produced the rock from the very structure she was at, had wanted to reward her daughter.

Looking at the delicate wagashi, she reiterated his words at their last meeting, "You said to, 'Take care of it, for your precious person'. I did so, and wanted to show my appreciation for helping me. Please have some, they're my favorite."

He hesitated, but with a beaming smile from her he pulled down his black mask, and popped a sweet in his mouth. The young girl mirrored him as she happily bit into one, savoring the comfortable silence between them and enjoying the cooling breeze of summer.

"Thank you, Han-san"

"You're welcome, Akane."

* * *

Sometimes the youngest Maruyama abhorred their trips to the capital of the Land of Earth. It was never comfortable, especially not with her mother's face paling and hands clutching to the insides of the carriage. Worried, the woman in a child's body, stared into her mother's eyes, ignoring the clammy feeling of her mother's hands in her own.

"Mother are you alright?"

Sunako, who had suffered from motion sickness since she was a child, patted her daughter's head. "Yes, my dear. I need to rest on the caravan a little longer." The Maruyama's had stopped for a break momentarily, and a maid had been fanning her mother, black strands slowly coming undone from the older woman's bun. Smoothing down her hair she suggested to her daughter, "Why don't you join Tetsuya-kun?"

Shaking her head slowly, Akane smiled brightly - reassuringly, "I'm fine here, mother."

The same gentle voice, from when her mother had begged for Akane to be more selfish, coaxed, "Now, now dear. I know you've always liked going outside. Why don't you explore for a bit? Shinobi-san, please escort my daughter."

"Of course," as if he was waiting a tall, chin length black haired man, parted the sheer drapes at the entrance and smiled.

Akane's weakly smiled at her mother, as she grabbed the offered hand of the shinobi and stepped out of the carriage.

"Thank you," looking up at the man she realized he was clad in the standard red attire of Iwagakure ninja, but he had striking blue eyes - uncommon in their land. He only looked at her jovially, as they walked slowly towards the main carriage, where Tetsuya sat with his parents, passing the group of staring shinobi they hired for the journey. The cliffs and terrain of the Land of Earth had always been dangerous, especially with the occasional strong breeze causing rocks of differing sizes to dislodge from the cliff and fall upon the ground. But that was why they had shinobi, they were there to protect them from the dangers of enemy and from-

"INCOMING ROCK RAIN!"

Horrified the young child began to hear the slow tumble of rocks, glancing up she saw an avalanche, as stones gained speed ready to crash down upon them. With a flick of their wrists several red-clad figures slammed their palms to the ground, and Akane wobbled as she felt the earth shift from underneath her and form a large wall, between the carriages and the edge of the cliff. She was yanked back by her obi, the man shielding her from stray rocks as he admonished, "Aka-chan, you have to be careful"

But it was too late as something small and _fast_ , darted past his face and right towards her.

"Oh shit, Aka-chan you're bleeding!"

She couldn't hear, despite the buzzing of ninja and her family coming out from the shelters of the steeled roofs of the carriages as the rock rain came to an end. Staring at the pebble covered in a sticky red, Akane felt herself go numb as she watched the steady stream of blood dribble onto the ground.

She had one role that day, one role that she could no longer fulfill.

Eyes never straying, just watching as the shinobi who was accompanying her began wrapping her hand, scarlet soaking into white, she whispered to herself. "I won't be able to play the koto for the Daimyo anymore."

She was on auto-pilot as she was led by her shoulders to her mother's waiting arms. The same dark-brown almost black eyes looked at her sadly, "It's alright dear, come here."

* * *

The Maruyama household bowed, kimonos shifting as their eyes lowered to the ground, "Maruyama Toyotomi is here to greet his esteemed brother the Daimyo of the Land of Earth and his family."

A pot bellied man with white hair, laughed heartily as he greeted his relatives. The gold tassels of his headdress swinging wildly as he clapped his younger brother on the back. "Do not stand on ceremony! Akane and Tetsuya! Come a little closer, so I can see how much you've grown!"

Finally raising their heads, the two cousins gave their great uncle their sunniest smile. Similar to their grandfather, Tetsuya got a firm clap to the shoulder. Akane could see the twinge of pity in her cousin's eyes as the Daimyo began what she called his 'inspection' of her. She felt heavy hands acessorised with gems and gold a top her head before she was asked to give him a quick peck on the cheek and a small girlish twirl.

She wondered if she was born a boy in this second round of life, if the Daimyo would have adored her as a mini Sunako, who had been well known as his favorite child despite being his niece. It was no surprise Asami-sama, had grown to hate Sunako, who her esteemed father compared in every way.

Grasping Akane's hands the Daimyo asked in concern, "Oh dear, what's wrong with your hand?"

Bowing deeply and trying to not let her fear show, she said, "My deepest apologies Daimyo-sama, during our travels I injured my hand due to rock rain."

Glaring darkly he shouted, "Do we pay those shinobi for nothing? Why can't they even protect you from those pesky pebbles!"

Asami-sama, who was wearing a beautiful patterned kimono that practically sparkled, tilted her head. "My what a shame, we've been waiting for the day we could hear your songs." She said with faux disappointment, a saccharine smile on her face as she patted Akane's cheeks. "Perhaps next time."

Sweeping in, fully recovered from her motion sickness, Sunako stood between her daughter and her cousin. "Of course, Akane was quite upset. She's been practicing day and night just to please you uncle."

Hamada Isao, joined his wife's side. Standing next to Asami, he pats the toddler's head and smiles, "I heard from Onoki that he can hear her beautiful notes all the way from his compound!"

Iemitsu doesn't hide his irritation as he crosses his arms, "Onoki-san _certainly_ has excellent hearing."

Emiko, balancing her husband's negativity proudly says, "Yes, her teacher believes she is quite talented. Isn't that right onee-sama?"

"Yes, yes. Now let us move onto our festivities and open up gifts for the children then play a round of mahjong." The black haired beauty grabs the sleeves of her uncle and leads him away from the commotion.

"Very well! You always know how to cheer me up."

These are the times Tetsuya and Akane share knowing glances, as they attempt to stick close to the Daimyo and away from the stink eye Asami sends towards them.

After eating their fill of mochi wrapped in oak leaves, the duo are hearded out into the yard with their Children's day presents and colorful carp flags. The black haired girl comes to a halt as she nudges the excited Tetsuya who simply rolls his eyes.

They both look at the older boy, Asami's pride and joy, sitting on the engawa. Although Hideyoshi had joined the family in their celebration, he had quickly dismissed himself and given the beaming children side eye.

Undeterred by his attitude, Akane asked politely, "Hideyoshi-sama would you like to join us?"

He didn't bother to look up from his book, passively saying, "Play all you want, I will be studying."

Grabbing Tetsuya's shaking fist, she faltered, "But your flag..."

All three flags had been embroidered by Aunt Emiko, a present to please the future Daimyo. Tetsuya had known, had complained the snotty boy wouldn't care or appreciate the hard work gone into the item. Despite his concerns, his mother waved him off and continued to sew into the night.

Hideyoshi merely raised a hand and snapped. "You servant," instantly a woman rushed to his side and kneeled. "Take it and go with them. Satisfied?"

She wanted to admonish the rude boy, but he held her future in his hands. Instead she said demurely, "Thank you for your kindness and thoughtful actions, Hideyoshi-sama."

Tetsuya, knowing his limits with the older boy merely pulled Akane out of her bow.

"Let's go Akane, it's exploring time!"

* * *

"Hello again little one."

Blinking, the youngest Mariyama glanced across from where she sat in the garden.

"Greetings shinobi-san."

The same black haired man from the caravan, comfortably sat on his seat. After placing his elbow on the table between them, he set his head on the palm of his hand.

This was the second ninja who she was interacting with and it seemed, like Han, he cared little for titles and pleasantries.

Perhaps, she could get some questions answered. The ones that had swam in her mind since she was born in this world.

"Shinobi-san, how are you able to jump so high?"

Enthusiastically he looked into her eyes and cheerily said, "Taijutsu and chakra!"

Chakra? What was chakra?

Curious, she continued. "Can I do that too?"

"With a lot of practice and determination you can do a lot of things."

The curious facade of a child was still on her face, internally she had been annoyed at the answer. The answer that was both vague and rubbed her the wrong way. She hated the idea of practice making perfect, it ignored circumstances and other variables that effected ability.

"How much is a lot?"

"A few laps around Iwagakure a day."

Already tired of acting like she was awed by the ninja, she touched her sleeve and frowned. "Oh I think Mitsuka-sensei would be furious if I did that."

"I bet she would Aka-chan."

There it was again, the lack of formality and his borderline disrespect.

Openly frowning, because it was expected of someone of nobility to be furious, "Why do you call me that?"

Still having the jovially tone, "Aka-chan is short for Akane and you're still a baby."

"That's-"

He was playing with her, his charming smile was slowly beginning to look teasing - twisted. There was more to him, and Akane was hoping she was wrong as she began putting the pieces together.

"Shinobi-san, how do you know my mother?"

It has been suspicious, but Akane had been too concerned about her mother's health. The man before her had appeared immediately at her mother's call. But had that been because shinobi were always ready to complete the mission for their clients or was it staged? Her mother who had always kept Akane by her side during these trips, protective, was ready to hand her off to this man.

This man who's smile never faded. Still vague he replied, "Everyone knows Maruyama Sunako, and as a shinobi it's important to know things."

Straight black hair, fair skin, a small nose-

Digging deeper, because there was no way right-

"Do you know my father?"

 _Are you my father?_

"Hmm?" The grin was still there but blue orbs stared in dark brown, searching- testing, "What makes you think I know the answer to that little one?"

Switching tactics, because the young girl had an inkling he wouldn't give her any concrete answers. "Do you know of a shinobi named Han?"

He tensed, the mocking tone leaving his smiling lips. "Aka-chan, I would be more careful with your questions. You wouldn't want to get punished by the Tsuchikage, do you?"

She wanted to laugh.

"I won't be," _never be,_ she thought _._

As if she said magic words he leaned in, smile gone as she felt a slight pressure around her, he whispered, "Han is the jinchuriki of the five-tails, it wouldn't do you well to be hanging around him, now would it? People call him a monster, a murderer, pure evil housed in a child."

"My oh my," he put his hands in the air in mock surrender. "I didn't think you could even produce an expression like that Aka-chan."

Her mask had cracked. She didn't even notice she had slammed her palms onto the stone table, red soaking white once more. She couldn't control her visceral reaction, face red, arms trembling. The voice she abhored using, the tone that commanded obedience that came with her birthright, "You will not utter a single slight against him again, do you understand?"

He was laughing at her now, a genuine smile on his face as he _ruffled_ her hair.

"You are your mother's daughter, after all."

 _What?_

Shifting quickly he yanked his hand away, "Duty calls Aka-chan, see you later!"

He disappeared, and she never saw him for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"Akane, you're so lucky you don't have to sit during those meetings!"

"Tetsuya," the young girl is never envious when she watches her cousin disappear into a room with old men. It may be Children's day but, war waits for no one.

If they were at the Maruyama estate, she knows the raven haired boy would've flopped onto the grass. "I know, I know! But everything is so booooooooooooooring."

She was glad he didn't ask what she had been doing during his absence, the fellow toddler would have begged her to find the mysterious ninja again. Instead he continued to complain, "Hideyoshi-sama is boring too, he _likes_ to listen to them!"

Looking around quickly, she sent him a stern stare. The walls and gardens had ears, always on edge at the Daimyo's residence, she whispered into her cousin's ear. "Hideyoshi-sama will become the next daimyo, just as you will be the next Maruyama lord."

She ignored the roll of his eyes, a habit he had to get rid of soon. Nudging him in the shoulder she advised, "It's important you listen and make connections with them."

Still annoyed he began, "But there are soooo many people! There's the minister of justice, minister of treasury, minister of rites, er-"

She continued, "Minister of education, minister of home affairs, minister of war, and minister of labor. Uncle Iemitsu is the minister of labor and war, uncle Isao is the minister of home affairs, and uncle Yasuno is the minister of treasury."

Ignoring the titles and positions, he instead stared into the compound. Whispering more to himself than her he said, "The minister of education, kept asking about you."

Pursing her lips, and attempting to focus on the cool grass underneath her instead, she muttered, "I see."

He finally looked at her, the large frown taking up his face looked almost comical. "I saw his son before, he looks like a toad and he's mean."

Scandalized, she almost slapped her hand over his mouth. Whispering furiously, "You can't say things like that!"

Swiping at her offending hand he shook his head, raven locks dancing in the air. "I won't let anything happen to you," he grabbed her hand and squeezed, "I'll protect you don't worry."

A soft smile made its way onto her face, she was unsure if he had really known how compromising her position as a Maruyama was. The frowns during her flower arrangement, the annoyed glances he sent his mother when she talked about how 'charming' and 'sought out' she would be.

Greatfully she squeezed back, "Thank you, Tetsu."

"Always, Nene."

* * *

AN: Any guesses to who's the daddy? Feedback and constructive reviews are appreciated!


End file.
